Lucky Number
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: Now that they've escaped, what do they do? Try to stay free. I am currently not accepting OCs. I'll start it up again, but I want to work with the ones I have. Rated for violence and language.
1. Prolouge

_The Metamorpho Project was created to make a Pokémon/Human hybrid. It succeeded. _The man behind the desk sighed and put the file down. These mutants were stronger than a regular Pokémon and a regular human. They were dangerous. Someone knocked on the door. "Enter," the elderly man said, leaning back in his chair. A man in a black guard's uniform, unlike the man behind the desk's crisp white suit, entered the room. He stood there, silent until the man behind the desk sighed again. "What is it?"

"S-sir," the guard said, looking at his feet. "Number Thirteen escaped."

The man in the white suit was silent, then he glared at the guard. "Well? What are you waiting for? **Go find her!"**

"Yes sir!" the guard cried, running out of the room. The man in the white suit turned around, looking out of the large window behind him.

"She sure has spirit. But we'll catch up to her. It's only a matter of time..."

* * *

><p>I almost screamed. There a sharp pain in my head. Suddenly, it stopped. I sighed and leaned against a tree. That surge hadn't been as bad, but who knew what would happen next time. My name is Autumn. At that moment, I hoped the past week had been a dream. Holding my breath, I touched the top of my head. I felt two flaps and almost cried. I held out my arm and pinched it. Then, I really <em>did <em>cry. "Shit!" I turned and kicked the tree I was leaning against, sending it toppling over. I looked at the now uprooted tree and pinched the bridge of my nose. A light purple tail, matching my dress, hair, and boots, swept across my arm. "I hate this!" I screamed. There was a rustle a few feet away from me. I swore under my breath. "Too loud."

"Yep," someone new said. Before I could respond, my arm was twisted behind my back. Wincing, I looked behind me. There was a woman with a black leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black pants, and blond hair. I swore under my breath. How could I be so stupid? Of course they would send somebody to take me back.

"Let me go," I muttered. "I don't want to hurt you."

She laughed. "How can a runt like you hurt me?"

"You asked for it..." I murmured, closing my eyes. A blue aura surrounded the woman. She let go of me and got thrown back. I turned and crossed my arms. "Like that." I bent down and took her jacket. "Mine now."

The woman looked furious, but was injured badly. "You... brat,"

"Thank you," I said, walking away.

* * *

><p>A small fire started ahead of me. I immediately stopped and put up my arms defensively. A guy's voice said, "Who's there?"<p>

"Depends," I called back. "Who's asking?"

The voice laughed slightly, and next thing I know, a boy with blond, red, and orange hair, red eyes, and teal ears on the top of his head. He was wearing a teal and cream hoodie and cream pants. I relaxed. "I'm Tyler. Or Number Seven. Part Quilava. You get the idea. You weren't sent after me, were you?"

I giggled. "Nah, I'm running from the people who were sent after me. I'm Autumn, Number Thirteen. Part Espeon."

"Lucky number," Tyler said, winking. I laughed a bit more. "Hey, Autumn? Did you find any more of us on the way here?" I shook my head. "Oh. You see, you're the first Gijinka I've seen since I got out."

"Same here," I said. "Really, you're the first living thing I've seen that hasn't attacked me or tried to bring me back. Then again." I pointed at the small fire in front of me. "Am I allowed to assume this is your doing?"

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry. I thought you were-"

"Hostile, I get it," I finished. "I would've thought the same thing." Another sharp pain ran through my head, this one worse than the last. "Not again..."

"Autumn?" Tyler said. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I-It happens sometimes," I muttered, trying to keep from blacking out. "Like a surge. Ah!" I leaned against a tree, holding my head. "This is one of my worst ones."

The Quilava Gijinka grabbed my hand. "C'mon, I've got a cave. It'll keep us safe. For a little while at least." I nodded and followed my friend, the pain unrelenting. After a moment, I fell. Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I heard Tyler call my name.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Well, how was that? I'm alone for this story. I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. Ok, now that that's over with, I am in dire need of OCs (Original Characters). I refuse to update until I have at least two more OCs. Please look at the form below. <strong>__**Please submit in review! I will not put it in the story unless you put it in review!**_**_

Name: (Simple enough)  
>Number: (Pick an experiment number other than those above and listed in reviews.)<br>Pokémon crossed with: (Again, none of those above or in reviews.)  
>Gender: (I KNEW I forgot something!)<br>Appearance: (This will be a great help for me, as I do not want to just guess for every Pokémon listed. This includes clothes)  
>Personality: (Pretty simple. What is the character like?)<br>Opinion of Autumn: (Self explanatory)  
>Opinion of Tyler: (See above)<br>Opinion of others in story: (What do you think of the other people who've applied? I plan on including everyone who applies in the story at one point or another. If you're the first review, you don't have to do this.)  
>Likes:<br>Dislikes:  
>Other: (Anything else? Add it here.)<p> 


	2. A Few New Friends

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! If I did, the Anime would be based off of the Manga._**

* * *

><p>Tyler swore loudly. I groaned, opening my eyes. Tyler was carrying me piggyback. He had stopped in front of a cave. I stood up, peeking behind Tyler. "What's up?"<p>

"There are people in my cave," he replied, pointing. Sure enough, a boy with silver hair and yellow eyes stood outside of the cave. He had red and blue streaks running through his hair. He was wearing a long sleeved, white t-shirt, black gloves, a black jacket, and jeans.

"I think they're some of us," I said, the flaps on my head, or my ears for you slow ones, twitching. "I think we should check it out." Without listening to Tyler's reply, I walked forward. The boy, who I noticed was rather cute, tensed. I introduced myself before he could say anything. "My name is Autumn," Of course, my tail decided to poke out. He glanced at my tail, then my ears, and then he looked me in the eyes.

"You're one of us..." he stated."Is there anyone else?"

Tyler decided that was the perfect moment to make his entrance. He didn't notice the other boy, instead opting to come right to me. "There are people in my cave!"

"I know!" I yelled. Taking another deep breath, I turned back to the other boy. "This is Tyler, and apparently you're in his cave."

The boy nodded. "Simon. We found the cave. I decided to stay outside."

Someone new came outside. He had bright red eyes that sparkled like rubies, hair so dark I couldn't tell what color it is, a black t-shirt, black jogging pants, a black cloak, sharp teeth, claws on his hands, and bare feet. He was holding a black top hat. "Simon, we found some food." He saw Tyler and I. "Are they-?"

Simon nodded. "They're some of us," He looked at us. "Autumn, Tyler, this is Jack. Jack, this is Autumn and Tyler."

Jack nodded and called into the cave, "Hey, Destiny! Trick! We've got company!"

"Coming!" someone cried. A moment later, a girl with waist length cream hair with orange tips came out of the cave. I noticed her bright red eyes, the two ears at the top of her head, and nine orange tipped tails on her back. She was wearing a cream polo, an orange skirt, and white tennis shoes. "What is it, Jack?"

"People," another girl said, leaning against the cave opening. She had bright red eyes, what looked like a grey, crescent shaped blade on the side of her head, clashing with her light hair. What looked disturbingly like a scythe poked out from behind her back. She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, black basketball shorts, and black sneakers. "I'm Trick. And she," she pointed at the light haired girl. "is Destiny." Destiny waved.

Tyler blushed. "H-h-h-"

"He's Tyler," I cut in. "And I'm Autumn."

"H-h-hi," Tyler continued.

"Kawaii," I giggled. Tyler blushed a bit more. I laughed. "So, are we-" I paused. My ears twitched. Without another word, I turned and went into the woods behind me. I could hear Jack sigh.

"Does she do this often?"

"I have no idea." Tyler replied.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, I was face to face with another boy. He had very light blue hair, eyes the same color, and a fair complexion. Round, blue ears were on the top of his head and a round sphere was attached to his lower back. He was wearing a white t-shirt, an unzipped, cerulean hoodie with a lighter blue bubble pattern bordering the bottom, dark blue pants that ended just below his knees, and sea foam, high-topped converse. We stared at each other until I said something incredibly smooth. "Uh, hi."<p>

The boy smiled. "Hi."

"So I can assume you escaped, too?"

"Yeah. I'm Erik."

"Autumn," I looked around. My ears started twitching, against my will, may I add. I guess that was another perk of being a freaking mutant. "Is there-"

"Anyone else here?" Erik finished. "Uh, no. I'm alone, except you."

I probably muttered something like, "Oh."

Tyler ran up behind me. "Autumn! Don't run off like that! They could find-" Tyler saw Erik, then stepped in front of me. "Leave her alone!"

"Excuse me?" I said, pushing Tyler aside. "I can fend for myself, you know! I'm not helpless!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Tyler yelled.

Erik looked from Tyler to me. "Um..."

I rubbed my temples. "If he was going to hurt me, why didn't he when he first met me?" Tyler was silent. "I thought so. Erik, me, Tyler, and a few others are hanging out together. Would you like to join us?"

"Um, sure," Erik said. I smiled. Tyler looked from me to Erik and sighed.

"No stopping you, huh?"

I laughed. "We should stick together. I mean, there's strength in numbers."

Tyler shrugged and poked Erik's tail. "What's that supposed to be?"

Erik's eyes widened. I slapped Tyler upside the head. "It's his tail, you idiot!"

"Oh."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

><p>I ran headfirst into somebody. I rubbed my head and glanced around. Tyler and Erik were still behind me. Simon, Jack, and Trick were in front of the cave. And Destiny was helping me up. "If you're all over there," I said. "Who did I run into?"<p>

The person I ran into turned around. He had teal hair and peach skin. Not what you see every day, I'll admit. He had pink eyes (Yes, pink!) and his pupils were teal and heart shaped. Part of his hair was swept over his right eye. A pink bandanna covered his mouth and nose. He wore a teal, sleeveless shirt that went to above his stomach, a black, sleeveless vest, black leather pants, black combat boots that went to his knees, and a pink belt with a silver heart buckle. Around his neck was a white choker. He glanced at me, then Erik and Tyler, and then he turned back around, rolling his eyes. I saw a pair of black bat wings on his back. Simon cleared his throat.

"So do you want to be in the group?"

The boy shook his head. "I work better alone."

Before any of us could say another word, he walked away. "Who _was _that guy?" Tyler said.

"After Autumn ran off, he showed up out of nowhere," Jack said. "I have the feeling he doesn't like us."

I shrugged, then turned to Erik. "Erik, this is the group. The tall one's Simon, the guy with red eyes is Jack, the girl with white hair is Trick, and the girl with the polo is Destiny. Guys, this is what I heard. This is Erik."

Simon looked Erik over. "You're going to be part of the group?" Erik nodded. "Good. We're the only family we have now."

Destiny nodded. Trick looked him over, as if sizing him up. Jack waved. I looked around. "Not exactly how I pictured this, but okay."

"Aha!" someone cried. It was a girl. The guys looked at Trick, Destiny, and I.

"Wasn't me!" Trick and I said at the same time. Destiny nodded, agreeing with us. We all automatically turned behind us. Sure enough, the woman I took the jacket from was standing behind us all, leaning against a man in the same outfit as her.

"I knew I'd find you!" the woman sang, looking at me in particular. "And she's got some _friends!"_

"She hit her head in that fall you induced," the man explained. He looked around at the group. "He was right. You did team up with the others who escaped." Trick cracked her knuckles, Destiny looked around, Jack stretched, I clenched my fist, Tyler started a mini fire in his hands, Simon took a deep breath, and Erik sized up the man. Then, the man pulled out a knife.

"He can't be serious..." I muttered. "They don't want to kill us, do they?"

"I'm to bring you back with any means possible. Dead or alive." The man smiled, as if he was all too pleased to say that. "I'd appreciate it if you just come quietly."

Trick gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, right! While I'm at it, I'll put on a pink dress!"

The man smirked, and threw the knife at Trick. I raised a hand, the knife was outlined in a blue aura, and it stopped, half an inch in front of Trick's nose. She glanced at me, and I winked. "Psychic attack, suited to my needs. I am part Psychic-type, you know."

Before any of us could make another move, the duo in black was outlined in a blue aura a lot like mine. They were lifted into the air and pushed away. The entire group looked at me. "How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"I didn't," I said, letting the knife drop. "That wasn't me. I'm not strong enough to lift people that high."

"If it wasn't you..." Erik said. "...who was it?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heh, sorry for the wait, guys. It took me a while to figure out where to put in the OCs. And no, I don't plan on entering them in a particular order. If I didn't use your OC, please don't be mad! I'll PM you when I use it!<em>**

**_Thank you for reading, everyone! BTW, I'm sorry if it's bad. I wanted to get it out, soon. And _****_CerdicandOskanliveoninmemory (Nice name, by the way), you should tell VioletAssasisin to get out of the straight jacket. ;) And those who submitted anonymous reviews, I'd like it if you either got a real account or logged in, so I can contact you. Kay, thanks!_**


End file.
